Creating the Risque/Chapter 11
Summary:- Please enjoy the next installment of Creating the Risque. It was a beautiful day in the city of Ohio, Pencilvania. Johann and Tomas were out grocery shopping with Wali. Wali was sitting in the back seat of the car. "I have to tell you of a surprise that I must also tell to Assef." said Johann as he pecked Tomas on the head. "Oh, and what is that?" Tomas questioned. "We can't tell anyone unless Assef's here too. It's a surprise given to me and both the old man." Johann grinned as he pulled the car into the driveway of the motel, which is where they lived. Tomas hopped out of the car and began to walk that to the house. "Oh, DON'T help me with the groceries!" Johann gruffawled sarcastically. They all went up to the door and Johann took out his key. "No problem, thanks" he said into the phone. He was greeted by an over-enthusiastic old man, who jumped up and threw the bag of groceries into the open fire. "What'd ya do that for?" Assef asked, raising one eyebrow skeptically. "We have a surprise for our sons" said Johann. "Get Kamal down here pronto!" He asked. "KAMAL!" Assef shouted up the stairs. "Get down here! Our, um, dads want to tell us something," he said. Kamal came like lightning. He went and sat down on the sofa when the old man said, "take a seat" "What's the surprise?" said Tomas. "Is it a good one?" He was bouncing up and down on his seat. "I'm sure it's delightful." Assef said, smiling knowingly. "Tell us then. Go on. Go ON!" He screamed. The old man held up something on his finger. He waggled his finger. A glint of diamond was showing upon whom which is the finger of the old man. "You're engaged!" Assef screamed. "Oh my GOD! Fuck off!" He screamed in delight as he jumped up and flung it arm around it old man. "Well done! Who pooped the question! Tell me, TELL US, everything!" He screamed again. "Well my beloved old man got down onto the one true knee and took out a knee." Johann explained. He said, giggling, "He sang me a song." They started to sing the song once more for the benefit of those who was not there (they all joint in) the song that which they were to sing for the proposal of the old man to Johann. Old Man Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? Johann Gave you all I had And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, you did To give me all your love Is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand Is Both I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) Wali I would go through all this pain Kamal Take a bullet straight through my brain Assef Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same Tomas Black, black, black and blue Beat me 'til I'm numb Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from Mad woman, bad woman That's just what you are Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car Old Man Gave you all I had And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, yes you did To give me all your love Is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand Is Johann I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) Assef You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Kamal and Wali Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same Tomas If my body was on fire You would watch me burn down in flames Assef and Old Man You said you loved me, you're a liar Cause you never ever ever did, baby Old Man and Johann But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes I would die for you baby But you won't do the same Old Man No, you won't do the same Wali You wouldn't do the same Assef Ooh, you'd never do the same Tomas Oh, no no no Old Man Fuuuuckkkkkk you alllll! After the song ended, Assef burst into tears and they all went to the church. Out of nowhere, Assef starts to run down the aisle to where Johann was in the middle of the alter, screaming. "It's time people! On three!" He shouted to the count of tree, two, one, and suddenly, a loud of elephants and circus performers burst into the room. Everyone in the congregation laughed to their surprise and began to sing. Old Man I don't see how you can hate from outside of the club You can't even get in Hahaha, leggo Priest Yellow model chick Yellow bottle sipping Yellow Lamborghini Yellow top missing Yeah, yeah Kamal That shit look like a toupee I get what you get in 10 years, in two days Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J If you get what I get, what would you say? She wax it all off, And them suicide doors, Hari Kari Johann Look at me now, look at me now Oh, I'm getting paper Look at me now Oh, look at me now Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker Lil nigga bigger than gorilla 'Cause I'm killing every nigga that come try to be on my shit Wali Better cuff your chick if you with her, I can get her And she accidentally slip and fall on my dick Oops I said on my dick I ain't really mean to say on my dick Kamal But since we talking about my dick Assef All of you haters say hi to it I'm done Tomas Hell Breezy Let me show you how to keep the dice rolling When you're doing that thing over there homie Ahahahah Let's go! Assef 'Cause I'm feeling like I'm running And I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop 'Cause you know I gotta win everyday, day Go! Kamal See they really really wanna pop me Just know that you will never flop me And I know that I can be a little cocky Ohhh You ain't never gonna stop me Old Man Every time I come a nigga gotta set it, then I gotta go, and then I gotta get it Then I gotta blow, and then I gotta shut out any little thing that nigga think that he be doing 'Cause it doesn't matter, 'cause I'm gonna dadadada Then I'm gonna murder every thing and anything a badaboom a badabing Priest I gotta do a lot of things, to make it clearer to a couple niggas That I always win and then I gotta get it again, and again, and then again breath And I be doing it to death and now I move a little foul A nigga better call a ref, and everybody knows my style And niggas know that I'm the the best when it come to doing this Wali and Kamal And I be banging on my chest, and I bang in the east, and I'm banging in the west And I come to give you more and I will never give you less You will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press Do you really wanna know what's next? Let's go See the way we on it and we all up in the race and you know Johann We gotta go, now try to keep up with the pace And we struggle and I hustle and I set it and I get it And we always gotta do it take it to another place Gotta taste it and I gotta grab it And I gotta cut all through this traffic Just to be at the top of the throne Better know I gotta have it, have it Congregation Look at me now, look at me now Oh, I'm getting paper Look at me now Oh, look at me now Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker Tomas Man fuck these bitch ass niggas, how y'all doin'? I'm Lil Tunechi, I'm a nuisance, I go stupid, I go dumb like the 3 stooges I don't eat sushi, I'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution Assef Got a bitch that play in movies in my Jacuzzi, pussy juicy I never gave a fuck about a hater, got money on my radar Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with an elevator You niggas ain't eatin', fuck it, tell a waiter Marley said, "Shoot 'em", and I said, "Okay" If you on that bullshit then I'm like olay I don't care what you say, so don't even speak Wali Your girlfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil That's word to my flag, and my flag red I'm out of my head, bitch I'm outta my mind, from the bottom I climb You ain't hotter than mine, nope, not on my time and I'm not even trying What's poppin' Slime? Nothin' five, and if they trippin' fuck 'em five Kamal I ain't got no time to shuck and jive, these niggas as sweet as pumpkin pie Ciroc and sprite on a private flight, Bitch I've been tight since "Guiding light", And my pockets right, and my diamonds white And my momma's nice and my daddy's gay Assef You faggots gay 'cause I'm too wild, been here for a while I was like fuck trial I puts it down I'm so Young Money, if you got eyes look at me now, bitch Everyone/All Look at me now, look at me now Oh, I'm getting paper Look at me now Oh, look at me now Yeah, I'm fresher than amotherfucker After that they sang there song, the priest was hasty to marriage the old man and Johann. "Cingrations" said everyone as they laughed and kissed. I'm going to make a musical of it. :) The songs were Grenade by Bruno Mars and Look at me Now by Chris Brown. :) I don't own them.